Série Engano
by nathaliacam
Summary: Série de oneshots. Receber mensagens de textos com fotos íntimas de desconhecidos não estava nos planos de Bella para aquela sexta-feira à noite. Conversar com o remetente, muito menos. Mas ele era (muito) bonito, e pareceu sincero em suas desculpas.
1. Engano

**Vamos de oneshot para matar as saudades?! Não consigo ficar longe de vocês por muito tempo!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas o Edward dela nunca foi chamado de Edward da Vic (não que aqui ele seja da Vic... Isso os dois universos têm em comum).

* * *

 **AVISO:** Esta história contém spoilers (depende do que você chama de spoilers, na verdade, mas vale o aviso) de The Handmaid's Tale.

* * *

Bella bateu a porta do carro e limpou a garganta. Colocou a chave na ignição e ligou o motor, mas, antes de sair, acendeu a lâmpada amarelada do teto e viu a própria imagem no retrovisor: as gotas grossas de chuva a tinham atingido independentemente de sua tentativa de correr. Ela passou a mão pelos ombros, vendo o jeans azul da jaqueta se escurecer nos pontos atingidos pela chuva e estalou a língua. Ela jogou os longos cabelos para o lado e tirou a jaqueta molhada. A camiseta preta ainda estava seca e, apesar da calça preta justa estar ligeiramente molhada, ver-se livre da jaqueta a ajudou a se sentir mais confortável.

Enquanto colocava o carro em movimento na direção de seu apartamento, Bella pensava que devia ter saído mais cedo. Agora a chuva estava intensa, e, embora dirigir na chuva não fosse um problema, fazê-lo sob uma tempestade, durante a noite e depois de duas cervejas, nunca era uma boa combinação. Confiando em sua sobriedade e na grande possibilidade de não encontrar nenhuma viatura policial no caminho, ela percorreu as ruas abaixo da velocidade permitida, sendo o mais prudente possível.

Sim, ela devia ter saído mais cedo. Talvez nem devesse ter saído com as amigas depois do trabalho, mas Alice tinha insistido tanto... E, bem, seu repertório de desculpas ficava restrito em dias de pagamento e principalmente pelo fato de que a melhor amiga dela já sabia que ela não tinha compromisso algum.

Exceto com sua cama e seus seriados, é claro.

Não que Alice tenha acreditado nisso. Para ela, o motivo de Bella não querer sair de casa, especialmente em dias chuvosos como este, tinha a ver com o fato de que ela necessariamente estaria dispondo seu tempo com lembranças de um passado remoto. Quando no tocante àquele assunto, o repertório de Alice, inclusive, falava a respeito de Bella ter a _necessidade_ de se mudar do apartamento onde vivia, pela quantidade de lembranças que ele trazia.

Era um exagero, é claro – ela pensou enquanto virava o carro para a esquerda, ligando os faróis altos por conta da escuridão da rua chuvosa. Ela não negava que em certos momentos ela se lembrava do tempo em que Jacob fez parte de sua vida, e que até sentia falta dele. Mas o apartamento pouco tinha a ver com isso, o problema estava nas lembranças que o cérebro dela guardava.

Alice precisava confiar mais nela. Bella era uma advogada de 27 anos, bem resolvida e que definitivamente não ficava vivendo de lembranças de um noivado que não deu certo. Hoje, mais do que nunca, ela sabia que as coisas com Jacob jamais funcionariam, de qualquer jeito, porque a personalidade de ambos era por demais conflitante.

Por mais que tenha demorado algum tempo para que ela percebesse, mas isso também não importava.

Bella deixou o carro em sua vaga na frente do prédio em que morava. Era o terceiro, da esquerda para a direita, entre os outros dez blocos de apenas dois andares, com um apartamento em cada, do condomínio. Morar no segundo andar pareceu ótimo e com mais cara de sossego à primeira vista, mas o problema estava no fato de que a escada vinha pela lateral do prédio e não era coberta.

A saída do carro e a subida das escadas resultou numa Bella com o cabelo úmido e com a bolsa de camurça caramelo ensopada. Gemendo de frustração, ela jogou as chaves na mesa ao lado da porta do apartamento ainda escuro, e abriu a bolsa para procurar o celular, torcendo para que a umidade não tivesse chegado ao aparelho e comprometido seu funcionamento. Ela suspirou de alivio quando sua digital foi reconhecida e o celular iluminou o escuro do apartamento, mostrando a notificação de uma mensagem não lida no _WhatsApp._

Ela bloqueou o aparelho sem ler o conteúdo da mensagem, sabendo que se tratava de Alice reclamando que ela tinha ido embora cedo demais. Talvez falasse de algum amigo do namorado que havia chegado "de surpresa" no bar, ou de alguém que tinha chegado logo depois que ela saiu, e que seria um "ótimo par" para a noite.

 _Nada que a interessasse no momento_.

Ela deixou o celular no móvel e se moveu no escuro até o corredor dos quartos. Acendeu a luz do corredor e deixou a porta do quarto aberta. A chuva lá fora aumentava ainda mais, e vez ou outra a luz de um relâmpago atravessava a janela e iluminava o chão de madeira enquanto Bella se despia e caminhava na direção do banheiro.

Um banho de banheira agora seria ótimo, mas não o ideal. Demoraria demais e sua fantasia no momento só envolvia uma cama quente, pijamas compridos e episódios de _The Handmaid's Tale_ sem fim; ela quase gemeu de satisfação ao se lembrar que hoje, sexta-feira, poderia ser o dia em que ela entraria madrugada a dentro assistindo a quantos episódios quisesse daquele seriado, coisa que ficou tentada a fazer na noite anterior, mas foi impedida pelo senso de responsabilidade que a lembrava que o último dia de trabalho da semana ainda a esperava. Esse pensamento a fez acelerar o banho, esfregando o corpo com pressa, enxaguando os cabelos rapidamente e até pulando o passo de secá-los com o secador. Quem se importava de ficar com cabelos amassados por terem secado contra o travesseiro quando seus planos para o fim de semana envolviam apenas as paredes de seu apartamento?

Já vestida com o pijama mais quente que possuía, Bella foi até a cozinha e preparou a sopa instantânea e a garrafa de água para acompanha-la madrugada a dentro. Arrastando os chinelos no chão, conferiu se a porta da frente estava trancada e pegou o celular na sala. Equilibrando tudo o que precisava nas mãos, partiu de volta para o quarto e fechou a porta, deixando-se no escuro das janelas e cortinas fechadas, no conforto das cobertas, com o calor trazido por elas, pelo aquecedor e pela sopa. O _notebook_ apoiado na cama de casal a aguardava com o título da série em vermelho, e ela pegou o celular mais uma vez para ver que horas eram e colocá-lo para carregar na mesa de cabeceira.

E viu a notificação da mensagem.

Revirou os olhos. Se não respondesse, Alice poderia começar a fantasiar sobre acidentes na estrada e, em pouco tempo, viaturas policiais e ambulâncias estariam procurando uma Bella pela cidade. Ela colocou a cumbuca com a sopa no móvel ao seu lado e desbloqueou o celular para responder à amiga.

Entretanto, a mensagem não era de Alice.

Era de um número desconhecido.

Intrigada, Bella franziu levemente o cenho. Lambeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto do conservante da sopa instantânea, e limpou novamente a garganta, coçando o queixo levemente. Pensou em ignorar, mas a curiosidade já estava aqui. Então ela suspirou e clicou na notificação.

 _Desconhecido, 9:22 pm_

 _Ei, Vic, como vai? Aqui é o Edward, salve meu número!_

A mensagem veio acompanhada de um _emoji_ que piscava um olho só. Claramente não era direcionada a ela, porque jamais ouvira falar de uma _Vic_ ou de um _Edward_.

 _Bella, 9:57 pm_

 _Olá, Edward, vou bem, mas acredito que você não vá ficar tanto quando descobrir que você se enganou com relação a este número... ou talvez Vic tenha te enganado._

Bella largou o celular na cama e se remexeu sob as cobertas, deitando-se confortavelmente. Tateou a cômoda ao seu lado em busca dos óculos e os colocou no rosto a tempo de clicar no _play_ e o episódio finalmente começar.

Aquele era um seriado pesado, ela pensou no décimo minuto do episódio. Mais do que cenas com conteúdo adulto, elas tinham um teor de terror psicológico que era deveras assustador, mas não apenas pelo fato de ser o que eram, de retratar o que retratavam; o terror vinha do fato de que a série não estava assim tão longe da realidade. Parecia inimaginável que seu país fosse passar por _aquele_ tipo de revolução, mas a cultura do ódio estava em todos os lugares. Era uma realidade em charge, exagerada... Mas ainda assim, próxima o suficiente para dar-lhe arrepios.

"Caramba, June..." ela falou para a personagem, que mais uma vez demonstrava a força e a loucura que Bella pensava que jamais teria.

Entretanto, June achava que não teria, também. Era tudo uma questão de necessidade.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca, sentindo a emoção do episódio na boca de seu estômago. O que restava da sopa já estava frio, e já não a interessava. Bella colocou a cumbuca na mesa de cabeceira sem desviar os olhos do computador e tateou a cama até encontrar a garrafa de água que trouxera. Tomou dois longos goles e, ao colocá-la na cama novamente, sentiu que depositava o plástico maleável sobre um objeto duro. Olhou para a cama e viu o celular, que novamente tinha a notificação de novas mensagens.

 _Desconhecido, 10:01 pm_

 _Ah, qual é, Vic! Chega dessas piadinhas!_

 _Desconhecido, 10:03 pm_

 _A gente pode até brincar de novo esta noite. Sei que vacilei por não ter salvo seu número da outra vez, mas me desculpa vai..._

 _Desconhecido, 10:04 pm_

 _Aqui vai uma forcinha pra você me desculpar..._

 _Desconhecido, 10:04 pm_

 _Foto_

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram para o conteúdo da foto que vinha em anexo da última mensagem do tal Edward. A imagem mostrava seu torço desnudo a partir do umbigo, e uma calça de moletom cinza cobrindo o que definitivamente era o contorno de uma ereção.

A água que Bella tinha acabado de tomar de repente pareceu ter remanescentes em sua garganta, e ela começou a tossir descontroladamente. Ela pausou o episódio e concentrou-se na mensagem de resposta:

 _Bella, 10:15 pm_

 _Olha, definitivamente não sou a Vic. Sinto muito pela sua frustração._

Não tinha mais o que dizer, certo? O que mais poderia vir no conteúdo dessa mensagem? _Você tem um corpo legal, parece ser bem favorecido, mas sua mensagem foi extraviada?_ _Posso ser a Vic se você quiser também_?

Ela releu as mensagens enviadas pelo homem – Edward – mais três vezes antes de se ligar em conferir a foto de perfil dele no _WhatsApp_. Quer dizer, não que isso a interessasse de qualquer maneira, mas agora ela tinha visto mais do _corpo_ dele do que jamais tinha pedido para fazê-lo, e dar um rosto a tudo aquilo era o de menos.

Mas a foto pouco ajudou. Quer dizer, dava para ver que ele era um cara _bonito_ , mas seus olhos estavam cobertos por óculos escuros, e a imagem não era próxima o suficiente para mostrar mais de seus traços – ele estava sentado numa pedra, com os braços sobre os joelhos, com a imagem de um por do sol ao fundo e um sorriso alegre. Seus cabelos eram mais longos do que os dos homens que ela convivia no escritório e na vida, e eram balançados pelo vento que foi congelado pela fotografia.

 _Desconhecido, 10:17 pm_

 _Ah, caramba! Você não é mesmo a Vic, é? Cara, me desculpa._

No lugar da foto enviada, agora havia os dizeres _Esta mensagem foi apagada_ , e o homem continuava a digitar.

 _Desconhecido, 10:18 pm_

 _Que péssima impressão, eu nem sei se você é mulher ou homem, porque a sua foto não aparece aqui. Me desculpa. Mesmo!_

Bella _quase_ riu. O desespero do homem era tão evidente, que ela chegou a sentir pena. Quer dizer, ela não conseguia imaginar o que sentiria se mandasse uma foto para alguém, com conteúdo _íntimo_ , e acabar mandando para o número errado, de uma pessoa aleatória. Devia mesmo ser desesperador.

 _Bella, 10:19 pm_

 _Não se preocupe, pelo menos eu sou mulher. Sinto muito pela Vic ter te enganado._

 _Desconhecido, 10:19 pm_

 _Pelo menos isso!_

 _Desconhecido, 10:20 pm_

 _Estou muito envergonhado. Que impressão péssima eu te passei!_

 _Desconhecido, 10:20 pm_

 _Juro que não sou nenhum tarado ou coisa do tipo._

Bella gargalhou alto. A impressão que ele passou era realmente de alguém desinibido, mas talvez tarado não fosse a palavra certa. Quer dizer, existem tipos de conversas proporcionais a qualquer tipo de relacionamento, e ele pensou que o número fosse realmente o da tal Vic. Se o relacionamento deles envolvia aquele tipo de mensagens, então não era de todo ruim.

Exceto que ele nem tinha o número da mulher.

 _Bella, 10:22 pm_

 _Não se preocupe com isso, não estou te julgando, hahaha._

Certa de que o homem pediria desculpas mais uma vez e a cômica conversa seria encerrada ali, Bella largou o celular na cama e voltou a se concentrar nas cenas do seriado à sua frente. Voltou dois ou três minutos quando notou que não entendia muito bem o que se passava e culpou a foto do homem por tê-la distraído.

Ela franziu o cenho quando outra cena forte apareceu na tela do computador. No universo retratado pela série, lugares comuns foram feitos de verdadeiros matadouros, e era horrível pensar nisso. A redação de um jornal, escritórios e até igrejas que não seguiam a linha radical dos revolucionários... Tudo podia ser palco para o show de horrores que os seres humanos eram capazes de aprontar.

Um arrepio cortou sua pele ao pensar naquilo, mas o som do celular vibrando contra as cobertas as despertou mais uma vez.

 _Desconhecido 10:23 pm_

 _Ainda assim estou muito envergonhado. Me desculpe, estranha. Já apaguei a foto._

 _Desconhecido, 10:30 pm_

 _Tem certeza que está tudo bem?_

 _Desconhecido, 10:35 pm_

 _Certo, acho que estou te incomodando. Novamente, me desculpe._

 _Desconhecido, 10:38 pm_

 _Foto – Pra ver se melhora a impressão. Prometo que sou um cara legal._

Bella _quase_ teve medo de abrir a foto enviada por ele, mas, ao fim do _download_ , ela reconheceu apenas um rosto _bonito_. Muito bonito. Ele estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, contra um travesseiro branco. Os cabelos ainda bagunçados, e uma mão tampava metade do rosto, mas ainda assim exibia o olho esquerdo, verde intenso, e metade da boca, que era torcida num sorriso torto.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, observando a foto. _Caramba, essa tal de Vic era mesmo uma sortuda_.

 _Bella, 10:40 pm_

 _Hahahahaha não se preocupe, apenas me distraí assistindo a THT. E acredito que você seja um cara legal._

Ela quis comentar sobre a foto, mas não estava certa do que dizer.

 _Desconhecido, 10:40 pm_

 _THT? The Handmaid's Tale? Você assiste também?_

 _Estou tentando_ , ela pensou, olhando pra as cenas que ainda passavam na tela do computador.

 _Bella, 10:41 pm_

 _Sim, estou quase terminando a segunda temporada._

 _Desconhecido, 10:41 pm_

 _Cara, esse é um dos meus seriados favoritos! É impressionante como é próximo da realidade de um jeito cômico... e trágico._

Bella riu baixo, pensando que a mensagem do homem refletia seu pensamento recente. Acomodou-se na cama e digitou a resposta:

 _Bella, 10:42 pm_

 _Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando._

 _Bella, 10:42 pm_

 _Mas confesso que a June me irrita às vezes._

 _Desconhecido, 10:43 pm_

 _A todo mundo, eu acho! São as enrolações (des)necessárias de todos os seriados do mundo!_

Sábias palavras.

 _Bella, 10:43 pm_

 _(Des)necessárias é a melhor definição para 40% das cenas da segunda temporada até agora._

 _Desconhecido, 10:44 pm_

 _Exatamente! Hahahaha._

 _Desconhecido, 10:45 pm_

 _Desculpa, vai soar meio babaca, mas é meio estranho conversar com você sem ver a sua foto (porque não aparece aqui para mim). Sinta-se à vontade para me ignorar a partir de agora, mas eu ficaria imensamente grato se você me adicionasse aos contatos só para ter uma ideia de como é o seu rosto._

Audacioso, certamente. Mas ela não podia negar que a conversa – por mais estranha que fosse – lhe divertia. Parecia justo, ao fim das contas, e era só a foto de perfil. Não faria mal algum.

Então ela procurou pela opção _Adicionar aos contatos_ e salvou o número sob o nome _Edward da Vic._

 _Bella, 10:50 pm_

 _Eu deveria ter te ignorado desde o início da noite, mas consigo compreender sua curiosidade. Me diga se eu pareço com a Vic._

Ela clicou na própria foto de perfil, como se antecipasse o gesto do desconhecido. Era estranho saber que ele agora examinava sua foto para conhecer o seu rosto, e ela fazia o mesmo agora para pensar no que ele via. Era uma foto cortada, que tinha Alice em sua versão original. O rosto de Bella tinha um sorriso alegre e os cabelos caíam sobre os ombros, junto ao braço de Alice. Ao fundo, o escuro que mostrava que a foto tinha sido tirada à noite.

 _Edward da Vic, 10:52 pm_

 _Fico imensamente grato!_

 _Edward da Vic, 10:54 pm_

 _Não, você não se parece nada com a Vic. Ouso dizer que estou agradecido que eu não tenha pegado o número certo._

 _Edward da Vic, 10:54_

 _A Vic não gosta de THT, eu acho._ _E você é mais bonita_.

Bella gargalhou pelo fato de a última frase ter sido tachada. Se virou na cama, sentindo o conforto de uma conversa inesperadamente divertida.

 _Bella, 10:54 pm_

 _Obrigada, eu acho._

 _Edward da Vic, 10:55 pm_

 _Não há de quê._

 _Edward da Vic, 10:55 pm_

 _Nossa, só não me diga que a pessoa cortada da foto, que tem um braço ao redor do seu pescoço, é o seu namorado. Minha vergonha já estava passando, e vou voltar a ter certeza de que ele está ao seu lado, só catando informações para me matar logo, logo._

Bella franziu o cenho e riu dos absurdos da mensagem. O braço da foto era claramente feminino, visto sua finura e tamanho. Isso sem falar da mão de Alice, que aparecia com as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

 _Bella, 10:56 pm_

 _Só se fosse uma namorada e eu fosse lésbica (não, não é o caso). Ou que eu tivesse um namorado_ gender fluid _(nada contra, mas também não é o caso). Você não corre riscos._

 _Edward da Vic, 10:57 pm_

 _Sua última mensagem foi repleta de boas notícias._

 _Edward da Vic, 10:57 pm_

 _Mas sinto que sei várias coisas sobre você (sua aparência, seu gosto por THT e por Netflix and chill*, o fato de que você é solteira), mas não sei o seu nome._

 **N/A:** _Netflix and chill_ quer dizer Netflix e "relaxar", mas, na língua inglesa, é uma gíria e uma espécie de código para sexo.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram antes que ela soltasse uma gargalhada, que coincidiu com o som alto de uma porta batendo na cena do seriado. Ela lançou os olhos rapidamente sobre a tela, mas June novamente confinada em seu quarto na mansão do comandante não prendeu sua atenção.

 _Bella, 10:59 pm_

 _Pelo conteúdo das primeiras mensagens enviadas por engano, tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem o que "Netflix and chill" significa, e garanto que ainda não te dei pistas sobre esse meu lado. Talvez minha aparência tenha sugerido alguma coisa, embora sempre tive certeza que essa minha foto de perfil é super puritana._

 _Bella, 11:00 pm_

 _E meu nome é Bella, a propósito._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:00 pm_

 _Cacete, eu nunca vou conseguir melhorar a sua impressão a meu respeito!_

 _Edward da Vic, 11:02 pm_

 _Mil desculpas, Bella (que nome lindo! Combina com você), é claro que a sua foto não sugeriu nada. Eu realmente me referi ao fato de você gostar de assistir Netflix, e não à gíria que normalmente se aplica àquela frase._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:02 pm_

 _Talvez isso não ajude nem um pouco, mas "ainda não me deu pistas"? Ainda? Hm..._

 _Bella, 11:03 pm_

 _Mas THT não está no catálogo da Netflix, então..._

 _Bella, 11:03 pm_

 _Hahaha, estou só brincando, não se preocupe. E, não, a sua última mensagem não te ajudou em nada._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:05 pm_

 _Se eu não estou te incomodando, pelo menos não corro o risco de ser assassinado por um namorado qualquer. Me desculpe se fui desrespeitoso._

 _Bella, 11:05 pm_

 _Não foi, não se preocupe._

 _Bella, 11:06 pm_

 _Embora tenha me atrapalhado com o seriado, mas tudo bem, já desisti de ver._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:06 pm_

 _Sem querer dar spoilers, mas você vai se decepcionar com a última cena dessa temporada. Me conta quando você assistir._

Bella olhou para o episódio que agora já estava quase no fim. Teria de assistir tudo novamente, mas se perguntou o que poderia acontecer de agora para a frente que a frustrasse. Quer dizer, June era o tipo de personagem que enchia Bella de nervos, mas isso não era novidade. O que poderia ser pior do que o que já tinha acontecido até agora? Estalando a língua, ela fechou a janela do navegador que exibia o episódio e desligou o computador, colocando-o no chão antes de se deitar na cama. Ajustou os óculos no rosto e virou-se de barriga para cima para digitar uma nova mensagem.

 _Bella, 11:08 pm_

 _Isso também não me ajudou. Obrigada pelo aviso, de qualquer maneira._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:09 pm_

 _Estou te atrapalhando?_

 _Bella, 11:09 pm_

 _Não, não estou mais assistindo à série._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:10 pm_

 _Isso quer dizer que te atrapalhei ao ponto de te fazer desistir. Me desculpe._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:10 pm_

 _Mas agora já foi, não é? Me mande ir pastar se eu te irritar demais._

 _Bella, 11:10 pm_

 _Pode deixar._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:11 pm_

 _Mas agora que já atrapalhei, me conta. O que você faz?_

 _Bella, 11:12 pm_

 _Sou advogada, trabalho numa negociadora. E você?_

 _Edward da Vic, 11:12_

 _Nossa, chique! Você vai trabalhar de salto alto?_

Bella gargalhou.

 _Bella, 11:12 pm_

 _Essa foi, de longe, a pergunta mais aleatória de toda essa conversa aleatória. Mas vou sim, na maior parte das vezes._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:13_

 _Hahahaha! Foi mesmo aleatório, me desculpe (sinto que peço desculpas o tempo inteiro, me desculpe por isso). É que, quando penso em trabalho em escritório, penso em mulheres de salto._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:14 pm_

 _Sou contador._

 _Bella, 11:14 pm_

 _Seu pensamento faz sentido._

 _Bella, 11:15 pm_

 _E pelo visto trabalha em escritórios também, então isso deve fazer parte do seu cotidiano._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:15 pm_

 _Sim, o barulho do "toc toc" é constante na minha vida._

 _Bella, 11:16 pm_

 _A Vic faz parte da turma do "toc toc"?_

 _Edward da Vic, 11:16 pm_

 _Não faço a menor ideia._

Bella bocejou. Lá fora a chuva ainda era constante, os trovões ainda soavam. Seus olhos se fecharam por pura comodidade, e ela de repente despertou com a vibração do celular.

 _Edward da Vic 11:25 pm_

 _Te entediei o suficiente?_

 _Bella, 11:26 pm_

 _Não. Me desculpe, eu acabei dando um cochilo rápido._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:27 pm_

 _Melhor você ir, se estiver com sono. Podemos continuar esta conversa aleatória amanhã. Te conto mais sobre a última cena da temporada de THT._

 _Bella, 11:27 pm_

 _Não se você realmente quiser continuar esta conversa. Boa noite, Edward da Vic._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:28 pm_

 _Boa noite, Bella. E vou gostar mais se você me chamar só de Edward._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:30 pm_

 _Foto – Boa noite!_

Ela sorriu com a imagem do homem que piscava um olho só, sorria abertamente e tinha os ombros cobertos por uma fina camisa de algodão branca. Ajustou os óculos no rosto, abriu o próprio aplicativo da câmera e angulou-se da melhor forma possível, sorrindo preguiçosamente para a câmera, deixando até o pescoço coberto pelo edredom.

 _Bella, 11:33 pm_

 _Foto – Boa noite, Edward (que não é da Vic)._

 _Edward da Vic, 11:32 pm_

 _Ah, caramba! Obrigado por ter me dado o telefone errado, Vic. Boa noite, (linda) Bella!_

Mas Bella só se deixou fechar os olhos e dormir com um afago no peito depois de modificar o nome do contato do homem com quem passou a última hora conversando. Ele disse que não era da Vic, e quem era Vic?

Ele era só o Edward. E o restante, ela estava (surpreendentemente) pronta para descobrir.

* * *

 **Me deixa saber se você quer uma continuação. Um beijo!**


	2. Acerto

**A recepção da primeira one foi tão boa, _mas tão boa_ , que me vi obrigada a aparecer muito mais cedo do que eu pensei para postar a continuação! Vocês me motivaram com os comentários, e isso foi maravilhoso! Muito obrigada pela recepção e aceitação.**

 **Por isso eu resolvi transformar _Engano_ numa série. Por enquanto serão três partes, mas vocês me conhecem e sabe que isso sempre pode mudar hahaha Espero muito que vocês gostem desta segunda parte também. **

**Um beijo enorme e até breve!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Crepúsculo não me pertence, mas Edward da Vic aqui é, na verdade, Edward da Bella, e nisso Steph e eu concordamos.

* * *

 **Acerto**

 _Edward, 5:15 pm_

 _A melhor hora do dia é aquela em que você diz aos seus colegas de trabalho "até segunda". Viva a liberdade!_

O elevador deu um arranco – aquele característico de quando alguém o chamava no meio de uma viagem, e ele parava sem calcular muito bem a diminuição da velocidade. Edward deu apenas um passo para trás, sem nem mesmo desviar os olhos do celular, por demais acostumado à rotina do elevador antigo do (também antigo) prédio em que trabalhava.

Bella, dona da foto de perfil que mostrava seu rosto próximo, cabelos ondulados caídos pelos ombros, com uma mão aleatória pintada de esmalte vermelho, que revelava que a foto tinha sido cortada, e um sorriso aberto e gentil, estava _online_ , mas ainda não tinha visualizado a mensagem de Edward. Ele podia apostar que Alice insistia para sair com a amiga naquele momento, e que ela trabalhava numa desculpa para não fazê-lo.

 _Edward, 5:16 pm_

 _Só diga à Alice que você não quer sair hoje. Ela vai entender._

O elevador abriu as portas audivelmente, mas ele também não precisou checar para saber que ainda não tinha chegado ao andar da garagem. Encostou-se à parede dos fundos – desprovida de espelho – e cruzou as pernas.

"Boa tarde, Cullen."

Ele também não precisou olhar para cima para saber que Tanya Denali o cumprimentava. Pela visão periférica, conseguia enxergar os sapatos de salto alto e um pedaço das pernas cobertas pela fina meia-calça preta.

"Boa tarde, Tanya."

"Onde será _happy hour_ da semana? Ninguém soube me informar outra vez."

Edward levantou os olhos do celular pela primeira vez. Encarou Tanya por três segundos inteiros, depois dançou com os olhos de um lado para o outro.

"Na verdade, eu não sei."

As sobrancelhas de Tanya se ergueram. Ela entortou levemente a cabeça, mas os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados num coque não saíram do lugar. Seu cenho se franziu e ela segurou a pasta contra o peito com mais força.

"Não sabe?"

"Não," Edward negou com a cabeça e olhou para o celular mais uma vez.

Bella estava digitando uma nova mensagem depois de ter enviado cinco _emojis_ gargalhantes. Ela adorava aqueles _emojis_ , eram os favoritos dela. Qualquer gracinha era o suficiente para que ela mandasse uma porção deles, e Edward achava aquilo encantador.

"Mas como assim? Você não organizou nenhum esta semana? De novo?"

 _Organizou o que?_ ele pensou em perguntar, mas a mensagem chegou e roubou sua atenção.

 _Bella, 5:18 pm_

 _Não, desta vez não foi a Alice._

 _Bella, 5:18 pm_

 _Era o James. Embora o assunto fosse o mesmo, é mais fácil convencê-lo de que não quero do que a Alice. Já consegui._

James. James era o colega de escritório de Bella, também advogado, que vivia convidando-a para sair junto aos colegas de trabalho, para eventos sobre os quais os referidos colegas de trabalho jamais ouviram falar. Era divertido saber que ele levou outro fora.

 _Edward, 5:18 pm_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Edward, 5:18 pm_

 _Acho que ele nunca vai desistir_

"Edward?"

Ele levantou a cabeça quando seu nome foi chamado. O elevador apitou novamente e deu outro arranco, mas as portas se abriram para os espelhos da portaria. Tanya ainda o encarava em dúvida, confundindo-o.

"Não vai descer?"

Ela piscou duas vezes, e acompanhou os passos de Edward para fora do elevador. Lá fora o dia ainda brilhava, mas não na mesma intensidade de algumas semanas atrás no mesmo horário – o verão já estava no fim, e os ventos do outono já começavam a chegar.

O som do salto de Tanya contra o piso acompanhava o ritmo de seus passos.

"Edward, está tudo bem com você?"

"Está sim," ele assentiu, dando uma olhada no celular, quando Bella digitava outra mensagem, e voltou a encarar Tanya.

"Tem certeza? Você parece meio aéreo nas últimas semanas, não organizou nenhum _happy hour_ na semana passada e novamente nesta... Não respondeu à minha pergunta no elevador..."

Ele não entendeu bem o motivo da observação de Tanya, mas também não se importava com seus questionamentos. Apenas deu de ombros e colocou o celular no bolso.

"Estou meio cansado. Trocas de chefia do departamento."

Tanya assentiu, certamente desacreditada, mas, novamente, isso não fazia diferença para Edward.

"Bom fim de semana, Tanya. Até segunda-feira."

"Melhoras com seu cansaço," ela disse, quando ele já se afastava, "Caso alguma programação de última hora surja, lembre-se de me convidar."

Edward virou-se, mas continuou dando passos para trás, e bateu uma continência brincalhona, girando novamente nos calcanhares e caminhando depressa até o próprio carro. O alarme sendo desativado ecoou no estacionamento, assim como os faróis do carro, que piscaram duas vezes. Abriu a porta e, antes de entrar, tirou o paletó e afrouxou a gravata. Jogou o tecido no banco do carona e bateu a porta, suspirando longamente ao tirar o celular do bolso da calça.

 _Bella, 5:19 pm_

 _Vira essa boca pra lá! Ele TEM_ _que se mancar em algum momento!_

Ele riu.

 _Edward, 5:24 pm_

 _Ele já se mancou, gata. Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Ele deve ganhar muitas na insistência, e provavelmente acha que o mesmo acontecerá com você._

Edward colocou o celular no espaço reservado para isso no painel do carro e travou o cinto de segurança sobre o corpo. Girou a chave na ignição e o carro rugiu em resposta.

Só quando estava parado no sinal foi que se lembrou que não tinha colocado nenhuma música para tocar, mas também não sentiu falta. Calculou o tempo que ficaria parado e chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria configurar o reprodutor _Bluetooth_ do carro e responder à mensagem de Bella que a notificação mostrava, e rapidamente elegeu sua prioridade.

 _Bella, 5:27 pm_

 _Ah, que Deus me dê paciência então._

 _Bella, 5:27 pm_

 _Como foi o encontro do elevador de hoje?_

Ele exalou uma risada enquanto digitava.

 _Edward, 5:35 pm_

 _Inevitável, como sempre. Fui perguntado pela quarta vez sobre happy hour da semana._

Ele jogou o celular no banco do carona quando o sinal mudou de cor. Colocou o carro em movimento e, vinte minutos mais tarde, entrava na garagem do prédio em que morava. Desligou o carro, tirou o cinto de segurança e pegou o celular.

 _Bella, 5:37 pm_

 _Acho que você parou de organizar esses encontros porque disse que me levaria no próximo. Está tudo bem, Edward, não vou ficar chateada se você tiver mudado de ideia._

Havia um _emoji_ de gargalhada, sinal de que ela estava apenas ironizando, mas, mesmo assim, ele preferiu esclarecer o que poderia ter um fundo de verdade na brincadeira dela.

 _Edward, 5:45 pm_

 _Espero que você saiba que você acabou de proferir uma porção de absurdos. Mas confesso que prefiro que nosso primeiro encontro seja só entre nós. Depois, te levo em quantos happy hours da empresa você quiser._

Edward pegou o paletó do banco, bem como sua pasta de trabalho. Acionou alarme e subiu as escadas até o quarto andar, ainda com o celular na mão, parando no último lance quando a resposta de Bella chegou.

 _Bella, 5:49 pm_

 _Ótimo, porque eu nunca fui em happy hours que acontecem em bares de karaokê. Fiquei animada com a possibilidade._

 _Edward, 5:50 pm_

 _Será um prazer te levar, mas você sabe que o termo "happy hour" se aplica apenas a funcionários de uma mesma empresa, não é? Receio que vou ter de levar seu currículo ao RH?_

Ele terminou de subir os degraus e abriu a porta, gemendo de insatisfação ao reencontrar o apartamento na mesma desordem que deixou nesta manhã. Era fácil se esquecer das obrigações domésticas com todas as obrigações que ele tinha no escritório. Entretanto, organizar planilhas de planejamento e análise financeira nunca era tão difícil quanto tirar poeira de móveis, esfregar o chão e lavar roupas.

Jogou a pasta no sofá, terminou de retirar a gravata. Puxou a camisa de dentro da calça, tirou o cinto, desabotoou completamente o tecido branco que lhe cobria o peito. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos, lambeu os lábios, varreu o apartamento desordenado com os olhos novamente.

 _Amanhã_ , pensou, _amanhã arrumo isso._

Caminhou até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e _graças aos céus_ , pelo menos ela estava abastecida. Agarrou uma garrafa de Corona, abriu-a com a camisa (e conseguiu escutar o grito que sua mãe daria se visse aquela cena), e voltou à sala de estar, abrindo as cortinas e a janela. O vento fresco invadiu o apartamento, bagunçando os cabelos de Edward, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos. Tomou um gole da cerveja, mirou o céu coberto de nuvens e tentou prever quanto tempo ele teria antes que a chuva caísse.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso. Ele catou o aparelho e tomou outro longo gole da cerveja enquanto lia a nova mensagem.

 _Bella, 5:56 pm_

 _A menos que eu seja alguém próxima. Você pode me apresentar como sua namorada e, além de me autorizar participar da reunião, ainda dispensa Tanya. Una o útil ao agradável._

Ele gargalhou.

 _Edward, 5:56 pm_

 _HAHAHAHA_

 _Edward, 5:57 pm_

 _De acordo. Mas acho que prefiro esperar até que essa afirmação seja verdadeira... Sabe como é, é péssimo mentir no trabalho, a mentira sempre acaba voltando para te ferrar._

Outro gole de cerveja, uma lambida no lábio superior. Coçou levemente o peito, voltou à cozinha, terminou a garrafa de cerveja com mais três longos goles e deixou o vidro vazio junto aos outros, sob a pia. Sentindo-se mais relaxado, caminhou até o quarto, imitou o ritual de abrir a janela e deixar que o ar entrasse no cômodo. Jogou o celular sobre o colchão. Desabotoou a calça, deixou que ela caísse no chão, estalou a língua ao se dar conta que não tinha tirado os sapatos. Torceu os lábios, sentou-se na cama, retirou os sapatos com os pés, chutou a calça no chão, tirou as duas meias. Levantou-se, catou novamente a calça, retirou a camisa, pegou novamente o celular, levou tudo ao banheiro consigo. Jogou as roupas sujas no cesto no canto do banheiro e encostou-se à bancada da pia para ver as novas mensagens.

 _Bella, 5:59 pm_

 _E quem te garante que isso vai acontecer?_

 _Edward, 6:03 pm_

 _Um homem vive de esperanças._

 _Bella, 6:03 pm_

 _Dizem que ela é a última que morre. Já chegou em casa?_

 _Edward, 6:04 pm_

 _Já. Estou prestes a entrar no banho._

 _Bella, 6:04 pm_

 _Não use o celular debaixo do chuveiro, vai estragar._

Ele sorriu torto para a tela e selecionou a ferramenta de câmera, mirando-se no espelho antes de enviar a foto.

 _Edward, 6:06 pm_

 _Ainda não comecei..._

Um _emoji_ piscando um olho só completou a mensagem, que foi lida instantaneamente. Era _bom_ saber que Bella tinha a conversa aberta, prestando sua exclusiva atenção nas mensagens trocadas entre os dois. Mas três minutos inteiros se passaram até que ela respondesse, e Edward encarou aquilo como um bom sinal – ele sempre poderia pensar que ela estava admirando a foto por todo esse tempo.

E era mesmo uma boa foto. Somente seu peito nu e rosto apareciam, assim como o banheiro ao fundo, mas nada de sua cintura para baixo era revelado, exceto pelo elástico da cueca branca.

Ele sempre ficava um pouco inseguro quando as conversas com Bella tomavam aquele rumo. Suas mensagens nunca tinham ido além de flertes, mensagens de duplo sentido e, vez ou outra, uma piadinha (com fundo muitíssimo verdadeiro) de conteúdo ligeiramente (ou não) sexual. Não que fosse por falta de vontade de levar as coisas para _aquele_ lado. Muito pelo contrário, afinal, desde o dia em que eles acidentalmente se conheceram, duas semanas atrás, o contato não tinha cessado. Havia uma atração ridícula entre os dois, e isso porque o encontro ainda não tinha acontecido. Edward mal podia imaginar como seria quando eles se encontrassem pessoalmente.

Imagens de uma Bella com _pouca roupa_ e palavras sensuais digitadas ou ditas em áudios seriam uma _excelente_ prévia do que poderia aguardá-los. Mas se ela não tinha dado o primeiro passo, Edward tinha receio do que ela poderia pensar se ele fizesse algo do tipo. Ele levava a sério o fato de que queria mudar a primeira impressão que deixou, pois _aquela_ foi a forma que ele se apresentou a ela, de qualquer maneira, mesmo que por acidente.

 _Bella, 6:10 pm_

 _Você tem três pintinhas no peito._

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, digitando a resposta.

 _Edward, 6:10 pm_

 _Tenho mais algumas mais embaixo._

 _Bella, 6:10 pm_

 _Hm... Será que naquela primeira foto que você mandou dava pra ver? Mas você apagou quando percebeu que eu não era a Vic._

Ele franziu o cenho.

 _Edward, 6:11 pm_

 _Sempre posso me redimir._

A próxima mensagem veio carregada de _emojis_ gargalhantes.

 _Bella, 6:11 pm_

 _Vai tomar seu banho, Edward._

 _Edward, 6:12 pm_

 _Já estou indo, madame._

E enquanto se esfregava debaixo d'água, Edward pensava se, num primeiro encontro, eles se comportariam como dois adultos saindo com intenções sexuais e românticas, ou como dois amigos. Quer dizer, as conversas entre eles com toda certeza davam margem para as duas coisas – Bella poderia perfeitamente ser a melhor amiga de Edward, visto a facilidade com a qual conversavam sobre música, filmes, seriados, trabalho e cotidiano, e também ser alguém com o qual ele teria um relacionamento longo e _quente_. Bastava ver como seu corpo reagia a cada foto em que um pedaço das pernas dela aparecia, ou como ele realmente se pegava pensando em como seu beijo seria.

Será que assim eram os relacionamentos de verdade? Quer dizer, ele já tinha tido namoradas na vida, é óbvio, mas, até agora, sempre houve uma separação muito distinta do que eram assuntos e situações que giravam em torno de uma namorada, daqueles assuntos e situações que giravam em torno de uma amiga. E, com Bella, ele conseguia se imaginar fazendo os dois.

Edward desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha, secando-se nas axilas, depois no cabelo e no peito, para em seguida enrola-la na cintura, enquanto refletia o quanto era bizarro pensar em Bella como uma _namorada_ quando ele não a tinha visto pessoalmente ainda. Conversas incessantes, flertes, buscas e _stalkeadas_ em redes sociais não costumavam ser o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar num relacionamento sério. _Nada_ costumava fazê-lo pensar em relacionamentos sérios.

Ele bateu os pés no tapete à frente do box e parou em frente ao espelho. Examinou o rosto, passando a mão sobre as bochechas. Fins de semana eram dias em que ele não fazia a barba, porque seu rosto merecia um descanso. Suspirou fundo, catou o celular no balcão e foi para o quarto lendo as mensagens.

 _Bella, 6:13 pm_

 _Não se afogue._

 _Bella, 6:18 pm_

 _Foto – Você já sabia que a nova temporada de OITNB* saiu?_

 **A/N:** Orange Is The New Black, seriado da Netflix.

A mensagem veio acompanhada de uma foto. Era o computador de Bella aberto na página da Netflix, que mostrava o trailer da temporada mais recente da série citada. O aparelho estava sobre as pernas dobradas dela, cobertas por um short que ia até a metade da coxa.

 _Edward, 6:25 pm_

 _Já, mas ainda não assisti._

 _Edward, 6:25 pm_

 _Olá, pernas._

Ele depositou o celular sobre a cama e abriu a gaveta da cômoda, tirando de lá uma cueca preta e uma calça de algodão. Todas as camisas que ele gostava de usar para dormir estavam sujas, e isso o lembrava da montanha de roupas que se acumulava no cesto do banheiro, e precisava ser lavada com urgência. Fez uma careta, e decidiu que tudo bem, hoje não estava frio o suficiente para impedi-lo de dormir sem camisa. Nada que um bom cobertor e um aquecedor não resolvessem.

 _Bella, 6:28 pm_

 _Minhas pernas dizem olá às pintas do seu peito._

 _Bella, 6:28 pm_

 _Eu não fazia ideia de que essa nova temporada tinha saído! Mas também não estou a fim de assistir agora, não tô no clima._

 _Edward, 6:29 pm_

 _Me avise quando você estiver no clima. Poderíamos assistir juntos também._

Ele ainda tinha de fazer o jantar, mas estava com preguiça. Definitivamente não era saudável pedir pizza pelo segundo fim de semana consecutivo, então ele decidiu que optaria por outra coisa no _Uber Eats_ desta vez. Talvez comida japonesa?

 _Bella, 6:31 pm_

 _Gosto da ideia._

 _Bella, 6:32 pm_

 _Na verdade, poderíamos ter feito isso hoje se tivéssemos planejado direito a semana. Estamos perto um do outro, não estamos fazendo nada e ainda assim não estamos nos vendo._

 _Bella, 6:32 pm_

 _Ou será que isso é proposital, hein, senhor Edward?_

Edward riu,

 _Edward, 6:32 pm_

 _De jeito nenhum, senhorita Bella. Eu realmente achei que fosse ficar preso no escritório até mais tarde hoje, mas a reunião foi desmarcada._

 _Edward, 6:32 pm_

 _O que não nos impede de nos encontrarmos ainda hoje, se você quiser. Estamos a vinte minutos um do outro._

Uma agradável surpresa, na verdade. Quais eram as chances de Edward mandar a mensagem para o número errado, ser relativamente bem recebido, se encantar pela pessoa dona do número confundido e, ainda por cima, descobrir que a distância que os separava era curta o suficiente para ser feita em vinte minutos de carro?

Ele torceu para que ela dissesse sim. Apesar de que já antecipava a resposta que provavelmente viria, uma vez que já tinha percebido que Bella não era o tipo de mulher que gostava de eventos e programas arranjados em cima da hora. Ela gostava de se planejar em todos os aspectos da vida, e, como ele tinha consciência da importância que ela já tinha para ele e gostava de pensar que esta era recíproca, era possível imaginar que Bella declinaria o convite.

 _Bella, 6:34 pm_

 _Nah. Me deitei para não mais levantar hoje, meu bem._

E Edward gostava de pensar que já a conhecia o suficiente para prever seu comportamento.

 _Edward, 6:35 pm_

 _Justo, meu bem._

 _Edward, 6:35 pm_

 _Aposto que você não consegue convencer ao James tão fácil assim._

Sentado na cama, ele navegou pelo aplicativo de entrega de comida até achar um bom restaurante de comida japonesa. Fez o pedido e resmungou ao ver o prazo de uma hora para entrega.

 _Bella, 6:37 pm_

 _Não mesmo._

Edward franziu o cenho.

 _Edward, 6:45 pm_

 _Em que sentido? Insistindo ou sendo mais rude?_

Bella começou a digitar duas vezes para em seguida apagar. E depois começou a gravar um áudio.

Ele gostava de quando ela fazia isso, e ela dizia que adorava ouvir a voz dele também. Edward costumava achar engraçado como ela sempre fazia um comentário aleatório no meio de uma fala importante, de algum caso contado. Suas frases normalmente terminavam com a palavra "enfim" e com uma risada.

 _Bella, 6:47 pm_

 _"Insistindo mesmo. Não soa meio_ creepy _pra você que ele... Droga! Desculpa esse barulho, a porta do quarto escapou da minha mão e bateu. Enfim. Não soa_ creepy _pra você que ele fique dizendo que outras pessoas foram convidadas e isso ser uma mentira? Sei lá, fica parecendo que ele quer me atrair para algum lugar para me estuprar ou me matar. Acho uma merda, e acho uma merda que ele fique insistindo também. Só não vou bloquear porque sei que isso vai fazer ele me procurar no escritório, e vai ser pior."_

Franzindo o cenho, ele pressionou o botão para gravar o próprio áudio.

 _Edward, 6:51 pm_

 _"Se você se sente amedrontada, não vá mesmo. Aliás, se você não estiver a fim, não vá, você não precisa ficar amedrontada para recusar. Só não querer. É meio_ creepy _mesmo, especialmente porque você não confia nele. Eu desconfio que ele faz isso para tentar parecer casual que todo o mundo que ele convidou tenha furado, entendeu? Ele não deve achar que você é esperta o bastante para conversar sobre esses convites com outras pessoas. E, assim, Bella, se você achar que está demais e que precisa de ajuda, eu sempre posso falar alguma coisa pra ele. Só me dá um toque."_

Ele pensou nas próprias palavras e resolveu que seria melhor se esclarecer.

 _Edward, 6:54 pm_

 _"Não que eu não ache que você seja capaz de se defender sozinha. É óbvio que você não precisa de mim pra nada. Mas ele não anda te escutando, então... Mundo machista, não é? Se você precisar me usar como um macho alfa para afastá-lo, então eu posso fazer esse papel por você. Mas, por favor, não pense que eu sou um babaca por falar isso. Sei que você é bem resolvida, forte e que consegue se defender desse tipo de babaca, é o que você tem feito a vida inteira."_

 _Bella, 6:57 pm_

 _"Aw, obrigada por esclarecer. Eu não acho que você seja um babaca por oferecer isso, eu entendo o seu raciocínio, e vou manter seu oferecimento em mente. Claro que eu acho um absurdo ter que fazer uma coisa dessas, mas se ele é idiota o bastante para respeitar o posicionamento de um outro cara e não o meu, propriamente dizendo, então ele é ainda pior do que eu pensava."_

Bem, Edward acreditava que ele era, só pelo que Bella contava.

 _Bella, 6:59 pm_

 _EDWARD_

 _Bella, 6:59 pm_

 _VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU ACABEI DE DESCOBRIR_

 _Bella, 6:59 pm_

 _OLHA – link_

Ele riu da forma como ela digitou as mensagens e negou com a cabeça antes de clicar no link enviado por ela. Surpreendeu-se ao ler a manchete da notícia: "Rede de cinemas reexibe _Titanic_ em comemoração a aniversário."

 _Bella, 7:00 pm_

 _É meu filme favorito da vida!_

 _Bella, 7:00 pm_

 _E você também gosta!_

 _Bella, 7:00 pm_

 _E é amanhã!_

 _Bella, 7:00 pm_

 _É um sinal do universo! Nós temos que ir!_

Tudo bem, ele realmente gostava de _Titanic_ , mas isso se devia muito mais ao fato de fazer parte de uma memória afetiva de sua infância do que propriamente ao filme em si. Entretanto, seria uma oportunidade de encontrar Bella pessoalmente, e isso não podia ser negligenciado, especialmente quando ela demonstrava tanta empolgação.

 _Edward, 7:01 pm_

 _Certo, posso ir te encontrar para presenciar sua paixão louca pelo Leonardo DiCaprio._

 _Bella, 7:01 pm_

 _Você não tem ideia do quanto essa sua última mensagem é verdadeira._

Ele podia apostar que tinha.

[...]

Nem nesta vida e nem em outra Edward pensou que assistiria a Titanic no cinema. Não só pelo fato de que a estreia do filme aconteceu quando ele tinha dez anos de idade, mas também pela disposição que ele jamais pensou que teria. Quer dizer, quem sai de casa num sábado a tarde para assistir _Titanic_?

 _Muita gente_ , ele concluiu assim que chegou ao local marcado. A fila para a bilheteria estava enorme, e pessoas vestiam camisas com imagens do filme e dos atores principais. Tudo bem, ele certamente podia imaginar que esse tipo de coisa era natural em estreias de grandes sagas como _Harry Potter, Senhor dos Anéis, Guerra nas Estrelas_ e afins. Mas a existência de um verdadeiro _fandom_ par Titanic era novidade para ele.

Tirando o celular do bolso da calça, ele caminhou lentamente até o fim da fila, já desanimado. Bella disse que seria melhor que eles chegassem um pouco mais cedo para conseguir bons lugares, mas os vinte minutos sugeridos por ela nem de longe seriam o suficiente para vencer toda aquela fila antes que os ingressos esgotassem ou que o filme começasse. Ele desbloqueou o aparelho e viu a notificação de uma mensagem dela:

 _Bella, 2:10 pm_

 _Já chegou?_

 _Edward, 2:15 pm_

 _Já, estou no fim dessa fila quilométrica._

 _Bella, 2:15 pm_

 _Sério? Estou indo para aí._

Certo, ela estava vindo. Uma sensação que poderia ser descrita como "frio na barriga" percorreu o corpo de Edward. Ele tinha _sim_ antecipado aquele momento, imaginado como seria, mas... Quase dava vontade de largar tudo, ser covarde e ir embora.

Não porque ele não queria vê-la. De forma alguma. Mas quase dava um medo irracional de que ela fosse totalmente diferente do que ele pensava, ou que ela achasse o mesmo dele. Mas não era possível, era? Quer dizer, eles vinham se falando ininterruptamente por duas semanas, ele tinha revirado o _Instagram_ dela pelo avesso pelo menos cinco vezes, ela tinha mandado fotos aleatórias de seu dia em que pedaços de seu rosto e corpo apareciam... O que poderia ser tão diferente assim?

 _Tudo_ , ele pensou, nervoso. _Ela pode achar que eu tenho alguma mania irritante, que vai tirá-la do sério. Talvez ela deteste que eu fique passando a mão no cabelo toda hora. Talvez não goste do meu cheiro. Será que eu devia ter usado um perfume? Mas também corria o risco dela ser alérgica, então preferi evitar. Pode ser que ela-_

"Ei! Você achava mesmo que precisaríamos comprar ingressos aqui?"

Ele deu um pulo de susto com a voz ao seu lado. O celular quase caiu de sua mão. A voz que ele já conhecia de alguns áudios mandados do celular estava bem ao seu lado, acompanhada de uma figura de altura modesta, corpo franzino e sorriso simpático. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos em ondas sobre os ombros, e, pessoalmente, pareciam ter um tom de castanho avermelhado.

"Bella!" ele exclamou, quase sem perceber.

"Oi!" ela riu, e deu um passo à frente, abrindo os braços. "Que bom te ver!"

Ele não respondeu, porque correspondeu ao abraço. Foi rápido, apenas com intenção de cumprimento, mas ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro doce que vinha do cabelo dela, bem como a forma como seu corpo se moldava ao dele. Por qualquer motivo que fosse, a primeira coisa que ele pensou quando cercou a cintura dela com os braços foi _seria fácil carrega-la no colo_.

"É um prazer finalmente te conhecer," ele disse sorrindo.

"Igualmente," ela riu. "Mas o que você estava fazendo nesta fila?"

Edward franziu o cenho.

"Ué, precisamos comprar os ingressos."

Ela negou com a cabeça com expressão de quem tinha acabado de ouvir uma bobagem. Sacudiu o telefone celular na frente dele:

"Já comprei _online_. Mas deixei um lugar reservado na fila da bomboniere, caso você queira comprar algo para comer."

E, naquele momento, todos os receios relacionados a conhecê-la sumiram.

[...]

"Eu amo essa cena!"

Edward riu, porque era a quinta vez que ela dizia aquilo, e o filme não tinha começado há meia hora. Porém, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, Bella não se unia ao restante das mulheres (público majoritário, a propósito) presentes naquela sessão quando Leonardo DiCaprio, no auge de seus vinte e três anos, aparecia na tela. Ela era uma exceção, junto a ele próprio, que não se entregava a suspiros (quase) involuntários, e gemidos de satisfação ao ver a imagem do ator. Essa era uma vantagem, especialmente porque Edward sentia que a ausência de reações dela com relação a isso não estava ligada ao fato de que ela estava num primeiro encontro, e que o cara ao seu lado poderia julgá-la. Bella simplesmente considerava o filme e o enredo mais importantes do que o rosto (e corpo) do protagonista.

"E de que cena você não gosta?" ele murmurou em resposta, aproximando o rosto do dela alguns centímetros.

Foi respondido com um olhar que, mesmo no escuro, revelou-se contrariado.

"Esse é um dos meus filmes favoritos," ela deu de ombros. "E é um dos seus também, pode parar de fingir que você não está amando cada segundo desta sessão."

Mas ele realmente estava amando cada segundo daquela sessão. Só que o filme não era o único responsável por aquele fato.

Mais tarde, quando Jack e Rose já tinham se apaixonado um pelo outro, dançado juntos, contrariado as vontades da família dela, o cinema ficou em silêncio. Era a hora em que os tripulantes avistavam o _iceberg_ e se davam conta de que poderia ser tarde demais para evitar um acidente. Bella ficou quieta também, encostada no banco, com um braço sobre o peito e o outro tendo a mão apoiando o rosto. Ela parecia ainda menor naquela hora.

Edward, que tinha passado a última hora e meia controlando-se para não tocá-la demais, não conseguiu se conter. Reuniu a coragem que tinha em si e aproximou-se do rosto dela lentamente.

"Bella?"

Ela virou o rosto, curiosa.

"Sim?"

"Vem aqui."

Ela pareceu confusa por alguns segundos, mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer quando Edward esticou o braço esquerdo. Ela levantou o braço da cadeira entre eles e aproximou o corpo do dele, encaixando-se sob o braço e sobre o peito dele.

"Não estou com frio."

"Eu sei," ele assentiu. "Não foi essa a minha desculpa."

Surpreendendo-o, ela virou o rosto para enxerga-lo no escuro, e sorriu:

"E qual é sua desculpa?"

"Nenhuma," ele negou com a cabeça, "Não consegui pensar em nada desde o início da sessão, então estou te mandando a real: eu estava muito a fim de te abraçar."

A gargalhada que ela soltou foi alta e rendeu algumas pessoas virando-se para trás em reprovação. Não que conversas, risadas e comentários fossem proibidos nesta sessão, _especialmente quando Leonardo DiCaprio aparecia em cena_ , mas aquele era um momento tenso do filme, e risadas eram consideradas _ofensivas_.

"Eu estava a fim de te abraçar também," ela murmurou, ignorando as reações ao seu redor.

"Ótimo," ele apertou-a mais contra o corpo, "Temos mais isso em comum."

"Sabe," ela disse depois de um tempo concentrada no filme, "Eu já vi esse filme umas dez vezes, mas sempre, sempre torço para que dê tudo certo. Fico aflita como se fosse a primeira vez. Sempre quero gritar para a Rose que Jack poderia ter sido salvo se ficasse sobre aquele móvel com ela."

Ele sorriu e acariciou o cabelo dela.

"Você e todo o restante do mundo."

Bella riu baixo.

"Me sinto melhor. Agora concentre-se... A partir de agora, vamos chorar bastante."

[...]

"E quem é Vic?"

Edward levantou os olhos do cachorro quente que comia, assustando-se com a pergunta.

Quer dizer, não é que fosse um problema falar de Vic com Bella – não havia nem razão para isso. Ele, na verdade, já tinha se esquecido que Bella tinha noção da existência dela.

"Ninguém de importante," ele deu de ombros, limpando o canto da boca. Encostou-se na mureta e olhando para o céu da noite. Ele não tinha planejado levar Bella para comer cachorro-quente depois do cinema – tinha pensado numa pizzaria, lanchonete, restaurante... Seu apartamento... Mas, enquanto saíam do cinema, ela avistou um carrinho de cachorro-quente e comentou que fazia tempo desde a última vez que comera na rua daquele jeito. Pareceu certo.

"Só alguém para quem você manda _nudes_ de vez em quando?"

Ele riu. Bella riu também, e parecia descontraída ao fazer a pergunta. Edward a assistiu enquanto ela mordia o cachorro-quente e aguardava a resposta dele olhando para o movimento da rua à sua frente.

"Ela é amiga de um colega de trabalho," ele deu de ombros, "Num dos _happy hours_ que sempre fazemos, a encontramos por acaso no bar, e Laurent a convidou para ficar conosco. Ela gostou de mim, eu gostei dela e... Bem, você já sabe."

"Mas não o suficiente para salvar o número dela," Bella piscou o olho direito, fazendo piada, e Edward assentiu enquanto mastigava.

"É mais ou menos isso," deu de ombros, lambendo os resquícios de gordura no dedo indicador. "Ficamos um dia, ela me deu o número dela, mas eu nem salvei porque sabia que não passaria daquilo... Mas ela conseguiu o meu número com Laurent e, quando me mandou mensagem, eu perguntei de quem se tratava. Ela ficou meio chateada, eu acho."

Bella assentiu, finalizando o cachorro-quente, dobrando o guardanapo e colocando-o no bolso para descarta-lo na lixeira mais próxima. Edward observou enquanto ela jogava o cabelo para o lado e se encostava na mureta mais confortavelmente, cruzando as pernas. Ela parecia pensar, e o vento bagunçava seus cabelos vez ou outra, fazendo-a prendê-los atrás da orelha. Ela coçou o antebraço direito, lambeu os lábios e voltou seu olhar na direção dele.

"E aí você tentou se desculpar mandando um _nude_ , mas usando o número errado."

"Basicamente," ele deu de ombros. "Ela ficou meio brava, eu não estava com paciência e apaguei a conversa. Depois a minha consciência doeu um pouco e eu peguei o número dela com Laurent de novo para tentar me desculpar, ou sei lá. Mas ele me deu o número errado de propósito... Ou eu anotei errado também, não sei."

Ela sorriu e assentiu, mas não respondeu. Edward a observou, tentando entender o que passava pela cabeça dela. Ele ainda se preocupava com a impressão que ela tinha dele, e provavelmente a história contada naquele momento não o ajudavam em nada. Aquela era, no entanto, a verdade. Edward realmente encarou Victoria como um caso de uma noite só, não se interessou em salvar o número dela e tentou contato novamente _sim_ por ter sua consciência levemente dolorida, mas também por estar entediado e a fim de trocar fotos em benefício mútuo numa sexta-feira sem festa.

Nada disso significava, porém, que ele tinha as mesmas intenções com Bella. Quer dizer, era totalmente diferente, e ele esperava que ela entendesse isso também. De fato, por saber desta história, Bella pudesse enxergar o quanto ela se diferenciava de Victoria só pelo fato de que, mesmo não a conhecendo pessoalmente até aquela tarde, mesmo se tratando de alguém com quem o início do contato foi totalmente acidental, tal contato jamais foi perdido. Edward _realmente_ se interessava no que ela tinha para dizer, nas histórias que contava, nas opiniões que ela tinha. Duas semanas seguidas e os dois não tinham deixado de se falar por um dia sequer.

E, _caramba_ , mesmo querendo muito, ele nunca deu um passo à frente do que ele acreditava que Bella gostaria de dar. Isso devia demonstrar algo.

"Que grande equívoco, o seu," foi o que saiu dos lábios dela depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Edward a observou com atenção: Bella estava na mesma posição que ele, apoiada na mureta, com as pernas cruzadas à sua frente. Mas seus lábios tinham o mesmo sorriso da foto de perfil do _WhatsApp_. O mesmo sorriso aberto, _feliz_. Ele não conseguiu evitar a imitação do gesto dela e sorriu também.

"Que _excelente_ equívoco, o meu."

[...]

"Você sabe que isso é ridículo, não é? O seu carro está bem ali."

Edward revirou os olhos, mas manteve o passo firme ao lado dela.

"Não é ridículo. Continuo achando que eu deveria ter te buscado em casa. Quanta bobagem termos vindo separados!"

"Não estamos em 1980, Edward, eu tenho o meu próprio carro."

"As mulheres já tinham seus próprios carros em 1980," ele apontou. Os dois diminuíram o passo até pararem frente a frente, junto ao carro de Bella. "Mas, se eu tivesse te buscado, eu poderia te levar para casa. Nos daria mais um tempo juntos."

"Dez minutos, apenas," ela deu de ombros, sorrindo, "Eu moro pertinho daqui."

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando se deveria dizer o que veio à sua cabeça naquele instante. Ele estava se refreando para passar a impressão correta para Bella, corrigindo-se pelo primeiro dia. Agora, porém, ele acreditava que os dois já se conheciam o suficiente, e que aquele lado dele deveria ser conhecido por ela também.

Foi por isso que ele se inclinou para a frente e buscou a orelha dela para murmurar com o tom rouco que ficava sua voz quando baixa:

"Eu não disse que te levaria para a _sua_ casa."

Ele viu que Bella fechou os olhos. Viu que sua respiração ficou presa por dois segundos antes de todo o ar preso em seus pulmões fosse solto de uma só vez. Viu que suas mãos se fecharam em punho, viu que sua garganta se moveu para engolir seco. E viu quando os olhos dela se abriram com as pupilas dilatadas para encará-lo.

"Este será o nosso próximo encontro."

Não havia o que refreá-lo naquele momento. As palavras de Bella foram a certeza que ele precisava para fazer o que queria fazer desde o momento em que viu a foto dela. Desde a primeira palavra, desde o primeiro instante. E, por mais que o impulso estivesse ali quando ele a viu pela primeira vez naquela tarde, foi possível controlar. Agora, não. Agora não tinha nada que pudesse refreá-lo.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente, envolvendo o rosto de Bella numa mão meio segundo antes de seus lábios se chocarem. Ela não pareceu surpresa, e sim igualmente sedenta, pois suas mãos viraram um gancho nos cabelos dele, seus lábios se entreabrindo praticamente de imediato para que o beijo se aprofundasse. Um gemido espantado ficou preso no fundo da garganta dele quando eles começaram a de fato se beijar, porque a atração era incomparavelmente _forte_. Intensa. Suas mãos desceram em busca da cintura dela para trazê-la para mais perto, enquanto os braços de Bella se agarraram aos ombros dele. Ela devia sentir aquilo também, não era _possível_ que estivesse numa extremidade só.

A certeza era maior, uma vez que, ao fim do fôlego, os dois se olharam nos olhos com o questionamento e as respostas presentes.

"Próximo encontro? Quando? Amanhã?"

Ela sorriu.

"Depende. Você tem meu número salvo?"

"Desde antes de saber o seu nome."

* * *

 **Agora me conta o que você acha de uma terceira parte, e me sugira ideias para uma quarta, quinta... Estou sempre aberta a negociações.**


	3. Desengano

**Talvez este seja o menor capítulo/oneshot que eu já tenha escrito na vida, e eu até tinha planos para fazê-la maior... Mas, ao fim, fiquei satisfeita e acho que cumpri a missão de contar sobre coincidências da vida que rendem e rendem...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Paradoxo da fanfic: nada é meu, embora tudo seja meu.

* * *

 **Desengano**

Victoria estava atrasada, mas isso não era novidade. Ela, provavelmente, trabalhava na única empresa _no mundo_ que, às sextas, estendia o expediente. Todas as outras pessoas normais já estavam em bares, começando a ficar bêbadas, ou no conforto de suas casas, enquanto ela sentia, com atraso, o alívio do fim da semana.

Pelo menos ela não pegava o trânsito da hora do _rush_.

A respeito de sua empresa, era diferente também o fato de quase todos os seus colegas serem casados e terem filhos, o que significava que raramente alguém topava fazer alguma coisa às sextas à noite, por demais preocupados em voltarem para suas famílias o quanto antes. Por isso, quando muito a fim de fazer algo, ela tinha que recorrer aos amigos de outras partes de sua vida, e misturar-se aos colegas de trabalho deles.

Não que isso fosse de todo ruim; era sempre bom conhecer gente nova. Especialmente quando a _gente nova_ valia a pena.

Hoje, em especial, poderia valer a pena. Pela segunda ou terceira vez, ela não se lembrava, se encontraria com os amigos do escritório de Laurent. Ele, por si só, já era uma companhia que _valia a pena_ , mas ela receava ter de desapontá-lo quanto à possibilidade de sua companhia noturna, uma vez que estava mais interessada num de seus colegas.

Edward Cullen era um babaca, ela estava cansada de saber. Do tipo de homem que não faz questão de salvar contatos no telefone, ou de saber o seu nome. Isso poderia machucar alguém por aí, mas não a Victoria, uma vez que suas intenções com ele nunca passaram de casos de uma noite.

Ou casos de algumas noites, repetidas vezes.

Com essa intenção, ela tentou fazer um charme para atrai-lo. Quer dizer, _quem não faria isso_? Edward sabia o que fazia na cama, não custava tentar repetir a dose. Eles tinham se divertido muito naquela noite, não faria mal tentar novamente. Fazer-se de magoada quando ele perguntou por sua identidade quando ela lhe mandou uma mensagem, revelando assim que ele não tinha salvado o número dela, talvez surtisse o efeito que ela gostaria.

Mas não surtiu.

Isso também não fazia diferença – pessoalmente, as coisas sempre funcionavam melhor.

Victoria ajustou a saia-lápis no corpo e abriu um botão da camisa justa. Ajeitou os cachos ruivos, para que tivessem o volume que ela gostava, e pressionou os lábios juntos, certificando-se de sentir o batom perfeitamente contornado. Subiu os degraus que davam acesso ao bar karaokê e sorriu para o segurança na portaria. Caminhou sobre os saltos finos que lhe davam a postura que melhor lhe valorizava, e procurou pelo grupo de conhecidos.

Ela parou por alguns segundos para observar e calcular como melhor se aproximaria. Edward, como previsto, estava sozinho e estonteantemente bonito. Ele vestia uma camisa perfeitamente passada, não usava mais o paletó e estava sem gravata. Estava de costas, mas ela podia apostar que um ou dois botões de sua camisa estavam abertos também. Ele ria de alguma coisa que seus colegas diziam, jogava a cabeça para trás, gargalhava. O assento à sua direita estava ocupado por Laurent (excelente!), mas, o de sua esquerda, estava vazia. Victoria sorriu, porque parecia perfeito _demais_.

Ela deu um passo à frente. E então uma figura ocupou o assento ao lado dele.

Uma figura loira. Ela tentou apurar a visão para identificar a mulher, e a reconheceu rapidamente. Era Tanya, de quem recebeu alguns olhares atravessados no último encontro em que esteve, provavelmente porque tinha roubado a atenção de Edward. Ela provavelmente acreditava que hoje teria mais sorte, mas Victoria tinha acabado de chegar e, desculpe Tanya, sua oportunidade terá de ficar para outro dia.

Victoria tocou os aros do sutiã sobre a camisa, ajustando o decote e decidindo abrir mais um botão. Tanya _era_ uma mulher bonita, e subestimar as adversárias nunca era uma boa estratégia. Victoria, entretanto, confiava em seu taco, e tinha a vantagem de já ter dormido com Edward uma vez, além de toda a história de estar chateada... Edward, hoje, se redimiria.

Respirando fundo e decidindo que ela cumprimentaria a Laurent primeiro, para depois dirigir-se a Edward, ela se aproximou mais um pouco.

"Opa!" piscou e parou quando alguém tocou seu ombro para se equilibrar. "Me desculpe. Aquele cara ali esbarrou em mim e quase me derrubou."

Victoria encarou a mulher magra e de cabelos castanhos, que sorria sem graça, esperando pela aceitação das desculpas. Seguiu com o olhar o dedo que ela apontava, e o homem que tinha esbarrado nela olhava para trás e revirava os olhos.

"Não se preocupe," sorriu e deu de ombros, "Que babaca!"

"Não é?" ela riu, "Desculpe novamente!"

E então a mulher voltou a se mover, sacudindo os dedos na direção de Victoria para se despedir.

Exceto que ela tomava a mesma direção que Victoria estava decidida a seguir. Caminhava com pressa, e Victoria ia mais lentamente atrás dela, inconscientemente observando os passos da mulher. Os cabelos dela voavam com o movimento, e ela não hesitou nem uma vez ao contornar as mesas e parar junto às pessoas do escritório de Laurent. Bem à frente de Edward.

Victoria parou novamente e franziu o cenho com o que veio a seguir. Tanya ainda falava quando a mulher de cabelos castanhos e longos chegou. Mas Edward desviou os olhos sem que a morena falasse nada. Quando os olhos dele pousaram nela, ela sorriu. Sorriu largamente. E então foi puxada pelo pulso direito, caindo diretamente no colo dele.

 _No colo dele!_

O fôlego ficou preso no peito de Victoria enquanto ela assistia à cena. Edward beijou a têmpora da mulher, que gargalhava. Não dava para ver a expressão de Tanya, mas ela não tinha se mexido nenhuma vez até agora. Edward beijou a mulher na boca rapidamente e levantou-se junto com ela. Da distância em que estava, Victoria conseguiu ouvir as palavras ditas por ele:

"Pessoal, esta é a Bella, minha namorada."

Namorada. Ela era _namorada_ dele. Mas desde quando?

Victoria calculou rapidamente as datas em sua mente. Não fazia dois meses desde que estivera com Edward, e, àquela altura, não fazia o menor sentido que ele estivesse pensando em namorar ninguém!

Entretanto, o sorriso que ele carregava, a forma como ele abraçava a mulher – Bella – pelos ombros, o orgulho em sua voz e o brilho em seus olhos quando ele olhava para ela, revelavam que nem Victoria e nem mais ninguém tinha qualquer chance.

Edward Cullen estava comprometido. E por um longo tempo.

Ela pensou em dar meia volta e se afastar sem olhar para trás, aproveitando que ninguém tinha conhecimento de sua presença ainda. Mas Edward não tinha qualquer relevância em sua vida que não fosse o benefício sexual mútuo e sem compromisso. Toda a sua chateação e mágoa eram apenas maneiras de mantê-lo interessado o suficiente para que próximas vezes acontecessem.

Como o assento ao lado dele estava ocupado por Tanya, Edward direcionou-se ao outro lado da mesa, onde Bella poderia ficar ao seu lado. E somente quando os dois estavam sentados, Victoria chegou à mesa, sorrindo como se nada soubesse, e ocupou o lugar onde ele estava antes com um cumprimento silencioso acompanhado de um sorriso a todos os participantes daquele encontro.

"Namorada dele?" Victoria perguntou a Tanya, sentada ao seu lado, enquanto a loira tomava um gole do vinho, que parecia estar amargo por sua expressão.

"Sim," ela respondeu e pousou a taça de volta na mesa. "Bella."

"Bom," Victoria pegou o cardápio e passeou os olhos sobre os drinks. "Felicidade ao casal. Não temos chance."

[...]

"E por que é que você sempre organiza encontros num bar de karaokê se ninguém nunca canta?"

Edward deu de ombros. A pergunta de Bella fazia todo o sentido, é claro, mas ele nunca tinha parado para pensar.

"O lugar é legal, a bebida não é cara. E sempre podemos rir das pessoas cantando ali."

Bella negou com a cabeça em reprovação, mas sua expressão dizia que ela não estava tão escandalizada assim. Ela podia entender como deveria ser divertido ver pessoas tentando cantar e desafinando pela falta de talento e excesso de bebida. Bebida boa e barata, Edward tinha um bom argumento.

"Mas eu desconfio que esse não seja o motivo que trouxe uma certa loira para cá hoje..." olhou para o namorado, diminuindo o tom da voz e cruzando as pernas. "Ela já sabia que eu vinha?"

Edward entendeu a quem Bella se referia e passou um braço pelos ombros dela.

"Eu disse que a minha namorada vinha, mas não sei se ela acreditou," deu de ombros. "Tanto faz."

Bella riu baixo e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward. Recebeu um rápido beijo na testa como reação e tomou um gole do vinho rosê da taça de Edward.

"Tenho certeza que ela conseguirá outra companhia. Ela é muito bonita, você não tinha me dito isso."

Ele lambeu os lábios antes de responder.

"Nunca fui fã de loiras."

Bella gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. É claro que aquilo era uma piada, visto o passado que ela sabia que Edward tinha. Ele mesmo havia contato a ela como nunca pensou em ter relacionamentos pelos últimos cinco, seis anos, mas que isso jamais o impediu de ter companhia na cama quase toda semana. Ela duvidava que ele excluísse alguma possibilidade de sua lista naquela época. Certamente o único quesito a ser preenchido para aprovação era o fato de ser mulher.

"Você pode fingir que me engana e eu posso fingir que acredito," ela tomou outro gole do vinho antes de devolver a taça ao namorado. "Mas, se ela não conseguir outra companhia masculina, pelo menos ela arranjou uma amiga. Viu como ela e a ruiva estão conversando há um tempão?"

Edward olhou na direção de Tanya. E então, pela primeira vez na noite, reconheceu a ruiva que estava ao lado dela. A mulher olhou para ele no mesmo momento e, por meio segundo, um desconforto horrível tomou conta do corpo de Edward. Victoria sorriu timidamente e voltou a se concentrar no que Tanya dizia.

"Hm..." Bella comentou ao notar o que tinha acontecido, "Ela é alguém que você conheça?"

Ele lambeu o lábio inferior antes de fitar Bella. Ela o olhava atentamente, certamente curiosa pelo que havia acabado de presenciar. Moveu-se, depositando a taça sobre a mesa à frente deles e virou o corpo levemente de lado para encarar Bella com mais atenção. Acariciou a mandíbula dela com a ponta dos dedos e tocou-a nos lábios antes de sorrir.

"Ela... Ela é a razão pela qual nos conhecemos."

Bella precisou processar a informação por alguns segundos e depois arfou audivelmente. Edward riu baixo e beijou-a nos lábios rapidamente.

"Ela..." baixou o tom da voz e sussurrou para Edward, "Ela é a Vic?"

"É," assentiu, brincando os cabelos de Bella que formavam uma moldura em seu rosto. "A própria."

"Puta que pariu," disse no mesmo tom, "Não acredito que estamos os três no mesmo ambiente!"

"Os quatro," ele corrigiu, "Se você contar com a Tanya."

Bella riu, sua expressão ainda afetada pela surpresa, e então relaxou novamente, abraçando os ombros de Edward e apoiando o queixo em seu braço.

"Cacete," ela disse depois de olhar discretamente na direção de Vic, "Ela é muito linda!"

Edward não negaria, porque Bella tinha razão. Vic era realmente linda e sexy na mesma medida.

"Acho que você já sabe que eu prefiro você."

Bella desviou os olhos da mulher e riu de Edward. Mas riu com vontade, gargalhando alto e até chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor deles.

"Ai, Edward," ela disse tomando ar, mas ainda rindo. Ele a questionou, também rindo, a respeito do motivo do ataque que ela dava. "Você é hilário."

"Eu?" ele perguntou, rindo.

"Você," limpou as lágrimas no canto dos olhos, "Você mesmo. Fica tranquilo. Não estou com um pingo de ciúmes da Vic. Pode assumir que ela é linda."

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Aqui estou eu tentando ser um cara romântico e você me corta desse jeito!"

Bella piscou o olho direito e deu de ombros antes de pegar a taça dele novamente.

"Você sabia disso tudo e ainda assim salvou o meu número 'antes de saber o meu nome'."

Ele tocou o queixo dela e puxou para perto:

"A escolha mais acertada que eu fiz."

"Disso, eu já sabia."

Talvez fosse desconfortável para as pessoas ao redor que Edward tivesse levado a namorada apenas para se esquecer da presença de todos os presentes. Talvez fosse desconfortável para Victoria e Tanya assistirem ao homem que tinham esperanças de levar para casa naquela noite, ficar absorto à presença de outra mulher. Talvez não fosse adequado que eles se beijassem com tanta frequência, às vezes de uma maneira não tão educada para o público.

Com toda certeza, porém, nenhum dos dois percebia nada disso. E, mesmo que percebessem... Jamais se importariam.

* * *

 **O que vocês acharam dessa narração sob ponto de vista da Vic?**

 **Um beijo e até a próxima!**


End file.
